Everytime Naruto Lies
by MirukoUchiha
Summary: This Is My First Story So It Might Suck "You Still Love Her Don't You. Please Dont Lie To Me." NaruHina HinaSasu NaruIno -Adopted My Echo Uchiha-
1. Chapter 1

Everytime You Lie

_**la da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah**_

you told me on a sunday  
that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt 

_**we sat next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
i knew what you were thinking  
before youd say it aloud**_

**Hinata and Naruto sat in front of her fireplace when he said didn't really suprise her. "Hinata, its not really gonna work. Its not you at all. Its just that i liked her for a while now". After that Naruto let himself out. Hinata laid on her bed and like she expected, the tears never came. I thought when he to Ino again it would hurt, but it didn't.**

_**don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking**_

**She sure hope he would say he sorry to her. Hinata wasn't even made to be broken. Just cracked little. He's not even worth cracking he at all anyways**

_**I knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no**_

**She never better really. She seen the way he still looked at Ino when he thought she wasnt looking. The 'innocent' touch and bright smiles he gave her. She knew she had to change. Hinata wasn't gonna be this nice anymore. She wont be showing her scars of cracks in her eyes.**

_**you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
everytime you lie**_

**"You still ove her don't you? Please don't lie to spare my feelings Naruto-Kun.""Hinata, your the only one I love." "I told you not to lie. I can it in your voice. She still got your heart." With that Hinata walked away. Naruto stared at the ground. 'She saw right through me.'**

_**I woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
less trashier much classier  
then who you prove to be**_

**Monday morning Hinata woke up with the brightest smile on her face. She was going on a date today with no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was much more quieter and classier than Naruto was. She dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a lavender v-neck shirt with her name inprinted pn the back right shoulder. Hinata slipped on lavender flats and grabbed her small black purse and exited the house. "Sasuke!" He smirked. "Hinata." she grabbed his hand and they started walking towards Konoha streets. It was very busy today.**

_**how longs it ganna take before  
you see that shes no me  
oh no**_

**Naruto knew that Ino was not Hinata so he didnt have to tiptoe around that fact that he loved her. He still have feelings for Hinata no doubt but it was more on the friendship area. "What you thinking about Sweetie?" "Oh nothin Ino-chan. Ready for our date? Yeah. Who is Sasuke dating anyways." "He never told me"**

_**i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no**_

**Hinata thought that if Naruto never broke her heart she would have never had a chance with Sasuke. Now sitting with him across from Ino and Naruto. she felt accomplished. "Hello Ino. Naruto-san" "Eh? Hina-chan? Your dating Sasuke?" Ino asked suprised. "Yep. This is actually our first date. We havent made it offical yet." Ino sweetly smiled while Naruto Just stared. 'Hinata and Sasuke?'**

_**you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie**_

**Naruto all his attention to Ino. He answered a few question from Sasuke and Hinata but Ino was all he saw. Her sweet smile and laugh drove him crazy. Sasuke on the other hand secertly smiled. He got Hinata and thats all that matters. "Hinata, would you come with me to talk?" Naruto suddenly said. "Um sure. Please excuse me." Sasuke saw how Naruto walked kinda close to Hinata. 'He stills likes her no doubt."**

_**at night, awake  
i will be sleeping till morning breaks  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistakes  
goodbye to dreaming  
**_

**That night Naruto was kept up staring lovingly at his girlfriend. Hinata was on his mind for the second time that day. Everytime he closed his eyes, her face was there. He second thought his decision. Hinata slept soundly next to Sasuke. They made it offical that they were dating. She didnt know if she loved him yet but it was a strong like. **

_**so don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not gonna listen**_

i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

_**2 years later**_

**On a sunday, Sasuke and Hinata got married. She silently thanked Naruto for leaving her for this wonderful guy. Hinata kissed Sasuke and giggled softly when she caught him off guard. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." "I love you too Hinata Uchiha." she giggled again. Sasuke started underdressing her.**

_**you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
ooh  
everytime you lie**_

don't say you're sorry  
ooh yeah  
don't say you're sorry  
oooh

the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie

-

I Only own the plot. Its my first story No flames please. "Everytime You Lie"-Demi Lovato 


	2. Miruko's Note

Hey Guys

Thank Your For The Feedback

After Reviewing Your Reviews, I See That I Did Make ALOT Of Mistakes

I Hope My Next Story Will Be Better.

Thanks For Not Flaming

Your Comments Ment Alot

-Miruko Uchiha


End file.
